(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circular saw, more particularly to an improved base structure of a circular saw which is stable during sawing operation and which allows easy adjustment of inclination angles.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Sawing devices, such as scroll saws, circular saws, are common wood working tools. Conventional circular saws are disclosed in, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,233 (see FIGS. 1 and 2). U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,860, and R.O.C. Utility Model Patent No. 133040 (Saw Blade Protective Cover Safety Device for Circular Saws). A conventional circular sawing device generally includes a base 1, a rotatable base plate 2 mounted on the base 1, and a rotary seat 3 provided on and extending from a rear side of the base 1. A top edge of the rotary seat 3 is fixedly connected to a pivotal end 4 of a circular saw 5. When it is necessary to adjust the left and right inclination sawing angle, the left and right inclination angles of the rotary seat 3 can be adjusted to achieve sidewise inclining sawing of workpieces. However, as the rotary seat 3 is located at and extends from the outer side of the base plate 2, the center of gravity of the entire circular saw 5 is away from the center of the base plate 2, resulting in loss of stability and shifting of the center of gravity of the circular saw 5 to the back during operation. Furthermore, when the rotary seat 3 rotates with the base plate 2 in level rotational adjustment of positions, if the level rotational angle of the base plate 2 is excessive, the rotary seat 3 will often come into contact with the base 1 on both sides and the surrounding objects, which considerably limits the rotational space and angle of the circular saw 5, as well as affects the structural strength of the base 1. Furthermore, since the rotating center shaft of the rotary seat 3 is located at the outer side of the base plate 2, and since it is farther away from the center of the base plate 2, adjustment of the left and right inclination of the circular saw 5 is relatively troublesome. Therefore, improvement on conventional circular saws is necessary.